S1E3:The Hollywood Arts Mystery
by Hellonearth123
Summary: The new term has only been going for two full weeks but trouble seems to spring up out of nowhere, when Liam and Jade are pelted with Tomato's they must work together to bring to justice the culprit, meanwhile Tori must work with Robbie in order to complete a romance scene for a play.
1. A Fresh Start

_Hey hey hey, well looky what we have here!, it's Episode Three of my Victorious series/season i'm actually planning on ending series/season one at Episode Five just to test the waters a bit. Oh and I'm going to tell you now this won't be posted as regular as the others it'll only be posted when I have the time to post it, now without further ado enjoy! _

After having a lovely two weeks off for his Christmas break, Liam found himself thrust back into the insane world of his school 'Hollywood Arts' he remembered how he used to lay back at night and dream that he would walk through the same doors that he had walked through moments ago, he was so busy daydreaming that he didn't notice a student walking straight towards him, she was also in her own little world and the collided head on, Liam groaned rubbing his head in pain his eyes shot up from the floor and he stared at her "I'm so so sorry" He said reaching out a hand to make sure she was okay, the girl shrugged it off and smiled at him "It's really no big deal, It happens all the time." She picked her books up from the ground and clutched them tightly against her chest "I'm Michelle by the way" She smiled and just as Liam was about to take her hand and shake it lightly, he noticed that Jade was slowly edging behind her, she was motioning to Liam to keep her talking so she could do her thing, he nodded once and smiled at the girls confused expression, "So, Michelle how come I haven't noticed you here before?" He asked curiously leaning against a nearby locker for support he was starting to feel a bit dizzy from his head bang with the girl "Yeah, no-body really notices me I just kind of drift from place to place..." She broke off and shrugged slightly, Liam's eyes lifted from the girls eyes and locked onto Jade who was by now standing right behind Michelle, she reached out and tapped her on the shoulder "Leave, before I pour this glue all over your dumb green hair" She threatened, holding the pot of black glue in front of her eyes "Why is it black?" Liam asked suspiciously, Jade smiled and dug out some black dye "Maybe because I put this inside the glue?" He chuckled and watched Michelle run off in fear of being 'Glued'

"I swear, if Tori catches you talking to another girl she'll flip and go banana's and then you'll want to start running." Jade said as if she had seen the sort of thing happen to Tori once before, her eyes searched the roof and her mind wound back to that exact day. Liam could only wait until Jade snapped out of whatever she was doing "So she's done that before?" He questioned slightly anxiously, to which Jade immediately nodded "Oh yeah, you should have seen it, it was amazing I laughed the whole time" She was barely able to suppress a rising chuckle. Liam raised his eyebrow and shook his head a smile creeping onto his features, "Anyway, new year fresh start what are you hoping to achieve?" He looked at the locker he was leaning against, he was shocked when he found that the locker just happened to be his, grinning he opened it took out some of his books and closed it again "Well, i'm going to try and cut down on the chocolate" Her face took on one which looked like a cross between 'Sadness' and 'Anger' it was an odd combination but somehow Jade managed to fit both emotions onto her face at the same time, it was and odd talent of hers of some kind, she nodded in a mutual agreement with herself and pointed one of her fingers at Liam "What about you?" She asked now slurping out what appeared to be a cup of steaming hot coffee, Liam thought for a moment he had been thinking throughout the entirety of his two weeks and couldn't think of a single thing he hoped to achieve until now "I hope to get into at least one big film production even as an extra or something, as long as I'm in the film then that will be great!" Jade raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed by what Liam had said to her, she brushed a strand of stray black hair away from her eyes and nodded slowly "That's a big target, so you got to work hard" She finally finished the coffee and chucked it into the nearby bin, or at least tried to her aim was horrible and she somehow managed to hit Trina who had been gossiping with a boy in her class about possibly going to see a film at the weekend, Trina excused herself from the convocation and turned to scowl at the laughing pair, she marched over to them and stood in front of Jade crossing her arms as she did so "Think that's funny?" She asked her voice making Liam cringe in dread whilst at the same time giving him the worst ear ache that he had ever experienced "Trina, your voice makes me want to ram that very same cup down my throat!" Liam said aloud causing Trina to raise her eyebrows and turn her attention away from the laughing Jade "Look, just cause your dating my sister which by the way is the biggest mistake of your life when you could be having this!" She twirled around and stood in a provocative pose, causing me to make fake vomiting sounds "No offence Trina, but I'd rather date Sinjin then you." Trina stamped her foot against the floor and twirled around and walked off down the hallway "Dude!, that was gold pure gold!" Jade exclaimed her laughter finally dying down. Liam noticed that trails of tears were running from her eyes down her cheeks "Damn, you have tears coming down from your eyes!" He chuckled whilst watching the tears being wiped away by her sleeve "Wait until I tell the others about this!" Just as she finished the bell rang signalling that it was the first lesson of the day, Jade and Liam looked at each other and nodded "Sikowitz" They said simultaneously.


	2. A Day Unlike Any Other

_Greetings, this is Chapter Two it's a little bit short but it's supposed to be something to keep the momentum of the story going, the next chapter will be longer thought because the rest of the group will be involved which will mean more writing about how other characters are feeling at a specific point in time._

Since Jade and Liam had arrived in the classroom a full 20 minutes early they were sitting at desks facing each other and talking about what their crazy teacher may have planned for them today "Look, all i'm saying is that in the past Sikowitz has been known to do crazy chizz, I just want too know if you'll be up too it" Jade said putting her phone onto the table and finally making eye contact with Liam, he frowned and shook his head "No, no...I know crazy when I see it, Sikowitz is a 4 on the crazy scale" Jade raised her eyebrows and frowned "Just you wait and see.." She said fanning her hand in-front of her face in an attempt to cool herself down "Hot?" Liam asked standing up and moving towards one of the rooms many windows, Jade grinned and nodded her head "Well, duh!" Liam chuckled and opened the window fully only to be met with a voice shouting "Tomato's are POWER!" and then having a tomato smushed against his face, Liam stumbled backwards almost tripping over one of the chairs that was directly behind him.

Jade watched Liam, although she didn't see the tomato that hit his face, he did see the boy stumble backwards and almost fall she stood up and began walking towards him "Hey, uhh...are you okay?" She questioned moving to put a hand onto his shoulder, that was until Liam slowly turned around the remaining tomato bits and juice dripping from his chin, Jade had to bite her tongue in order to contain her laughter "Wha-...wha-.." She was unable to finish the question and burst out laughing, Liam was less than impressed with Jade he crossed his arms and waited for the goth to finish her laugh, and then spoke. "Look, go over to that window...and i'll show you what did it to me." Liam said pointing to the window in question, Jade narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms shaking her head in defiance "You think i'm dumb, Flynn?" She said calling him by his last name, instead of using his first "Flynn, huh..that's the first time i've had someone use my last name instead of my first." Jade shrugged and rolled her eyes "Get used to it." She said returning back to her seat "Thanks for the help." Liam said sarcastically, whilst wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

Jade smiled sweetly "No problem, tomato boy." She sniggered and took her phone in her hand, typing something quickly into it and then putting it down again "Check your slap." She said a smirk on her face, Liam sighed and brought out his PearPod, bringing up The Slap he signed in and checked the latest update screen seeing Jade's update he tried his hardest not to slam his phone against his face the status read:

Best day ever, Liam got tomato'd! Mood: Happy! :D

He looked up from his phone and gave her a fake smile "Hah, well done.." He said shaking his head and sitting down at his desk waiting for the school day to finally begin "So-" Liam began but was cut off by the bell "Tell me later, it's time for the craziness to begin!" Liam inwardly groaned and rested his head on the desk "Today's gonna be a loooooooooong day" He said elongating the 'Long'


	3. Tomato's are POWER!

_Well hello people, this right here is Chapter Three of my story, so we've chosen the people who will play the parts of the lovers in Sikowitz's play, but how do they get on when rehearsing it, and just who is the 'Tomato Thrower?' All that and more will be revealed in the coming chapters stay tuned Victorious lovers! _

The lesson that they were in dragged on for longer than normal, only because Sikowitz was going on and on about a new play that he was directing and he was looking for two people for the main roles, Jade raised her eyebrow and sat back in her chair her cool hard looking exterior melted away to show a soft, smiley girl, it freaked Liam out that she could change her personality within a blink of the eye "Jade..." Sikowitz says pausing to take a huge sip of his coconut juice, Jade smiles at him and nods "Yes?" Sikowitz smiled at the girl "It's not you.." He concluded and span around with a joyous laugh, Tori looked at Liam who looked at her back and both people broke down in a fit of giggles, Jade's mood switched to normal mode and she cast an angry glare at Liam and Tori "Vega, zip it or-" Liam stared at Jade "That or better be 'Or I'll tickle you' because there ain't no way your harming my princess in this room" The rest of the room gasped, both Beck and Andre looked at each other with worried glances and then focused on Liam and Jade "Fine..sorry Vega." She mumbled looking at Beck who stunned as he was managed to make his head nod.

Tori gasped and kissed Liam's cheek who smiled proudly at her "Princess?" She asked in a dreamy, far away tone, Liam nodded and continued to smile "Like Cinderella, you know without the ugly stepsisters or the fact that you don't have to clean all the house every single day." Tori beamed and giggled at him "Thank you!" Liam looked over at Jade and swore he saw her fake vomit onto the floor, but he shook it off soon noticing that the class as well as the teacher was staring at them, Liam's cheeks burned crimson red "I regret nothing!" He said quickly "Uhmm..okay then..Tori and Robbie you two will play the star crossed lovers." Robbie's mouth dropped as did Liam and Tori's "Erm, no offence to Robbie but don't you think Liam would be more suited to the role?" Sikowitz paused what he was doing and set his coconut onto one of the students desk he marched up to Tori and leaned onto her desk "Well, no." And with that he stood back up and grabbed his drink, Tori and Liam both looking at each other in wonder "Well, this should be fun."

A full 20 minutes later and the bell finally rang for lunch time, all the students stood up and rushed out of the classroom eager to get to the Asphalt Café and get a free taco "Oh yeah, it's national free taco day today isn't it?" Liam questioned out loud to nobody in particular, Robbie looked at him and nodded "Yeah!, I'm getting the-" Jade cleared her throat and glared at Robbie "No one on this earth cares." Beck rolled his eyes and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder "Jade, be nice." He whispered kissing her cheek, Jade sighed and motioned for Robbie to continue "Anyway, i'm getting Chilli and cheese!" He looked at Rex who had he been alive would have rolled his eyes "Dude, you know that chilli gives you bad gas and yet you still eat it!" Rex said in a disgusted tone, Robbie covered the puppets mouth and scanned the rest of the groups faces, they all looked really ill at the information they had just learnt "Thank you for that..." Robbie muttered walking out the classroom, Beck, Andre following him and Tori soon after although she didn't go straight out the door instead she stopped at it and turned around smiling at Liam "Coming?" Liam nodded "Give me a second, just got too grab my things and I'll be right there, you go on ahead with the guys." Tori nodded and blew a kiss to the boy, who grabbed it and rubbed it furiously on his lips, Tori let out a light giggle and skipped happily out of the classroom, leaving only Jade and himself left.

Jade watched him grab a few pencils and crossed her arms against her chest "So..." Liam's head leapt up from what he was doing, he had totally forgot that Jade was in the room with him "Look, don't even think about tearing me a new one right now, because we both know that you deserved it." Liam said aiming a finger at her, a flash of anger briefly showing itself in his eyes. Even Jade felt threatened by it so she stepped back towards the window arms held in front of her "Okay, okay dude calm your chickens!" Jade said in a half sarcastic-half serious tone of voice, Liam threw the last of his notes into his bag and zipped it up tightly "Look, lets just go meet the others" by now Jade was staring out the window focusing on something in the distance "Oh my god, what is tha-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because what followed was a huge 'Splat!' sound and a boy yelling "Tomato's are POWER!" Jade leaned out the window and shook her fist at the boy "I'll KILL YOU!" She screamed "Jade, what the-" Jade turned around and pointed her finger at him "You breath a word of this to ANYONE and i'll make sure personally it's the last thing you'll ever do!" She screeched her eyes blazing in anger, this time it was Liam who stepped back in fear as he watched Jade run out of the classroom and straight to the girls bathroom "That girl...is crazy." Liam said shaking his head and making his way to meet the others.


	4. Black Box Antics

_Well, well, well look who's come crawling back no, no it's not you it's ME, I haven't updated this story in AGES and for that I must apologise, see what with me having College and having loads and loads of lazy days I just haven't really felt Victoriousy (Yes a new word, feel free to use it at your will minions!) But suddenly my brain just went 'HEY, DO A NEW CHAPTER NOW!' and who am I to argue with my brain?, anyway I hope you enjoy reading this expect Chapter Five soon maybe tomorrow if I feel like it, adiós! _

"Okay Robbie, let's go over this again..." Tori says covering her face with one of her hands, and lightly sighing into it. Robbie sighed and picked up his script he read over it and placed it down again "What light from yonder window..." He stumbles and closes his eyes silently searching for the word in his mind, Tori squeezes her eyes tightly shut and picks up the script "Breaks!, what light from yonder window BREAKS!" She half screams causing nearby students to look up in a mixture of panic and fear, Tori manages to calm down and happily waves at the panic stricken students "Sorry, just..doing a scene" She says keeping her false smile firmly plastered onto her face. Robbie had by now backed up to the last row of chairs and was now carefully edging himself towards the exit of the Black Box Theatre, Tori almost face-palmed and motioned for the terrified boy to come to her "Robbie, get over her we still have at least 10 more pages to learn!" Her voice is one of exasperation, he looks from the door to the girl and would have rolled his eyes if he was brave enough "Fine, sorry.." He walks back over to his rehearsing partner and stands in-front of her.

"Go on, from your line." She says giving him a slight pat on the shoulder for encouragement purposes "What light from yonder window..." It was like some kind of barricade was preventing him from saying the word 'Breaks' he looks at Tori like a dog that hadn't been chucked a bone, and watched as she almost picked up the chair beside her and beat him with it "You know what?" She says gathering her bag and looking around for her script "We're done for now, come to mine later and we'll work on it then." Robbie looks at her and nods slowly watching as she places the script into her bag and tries to rag it off the chair that it is caught on "Frick, stupid chair!" She complains dragging the chair from the left and from the right stopping when she sees that Robbie making no attempt to help her whatsoever "I appreciate the help your giving me" She says sarcastically.

Robbie gulps and walks over to the chair which the bag is caught on he gets on his hands and knees and carefully prods the strap as if it were a bomb that needed to be defused "Yeah, pretty sure that it's not going to explode genius" She says rolling her eyes and watching as the fuzzy haired boy tried his hardest to untangle her bag from the leg of the chair "It's no use Tori, we're going to have to cut the strap" Tori gasps and covers the main part of her bag with her hands and shakes her head furiously "Are you KIDDING, this is a top of the range bag." Robbie walks over to the stage and grabs a pair of scissors "Well i'm sure the chair would make a lovely addition to said bag" He retorts a confident grin on his face.

Tori half-laughs at Robbie and shakes his head "Oooh, look who's all grown up and ready with the come backs!" She claps her hands slowly a smile now quickly appearing on her face, Robbie places the scissors nearer to the bag strap and smiles to himself "Well, without Rex here i'm finally able to let the real me free.." Robbie says the smile from before getting wider by the second, Tori nods making sure to keep the smile on her face "Don't let Jade find out about this 'new you' because you can be assured that she'll find some way to exploit it and then BANG" at this Robbie jumps slightly and places a hand to his chest like he was checking that his heart was actually still going, Tori chuckles lightly and continues what she was saying "She'll have you right where she wants you and believe me, that's never a good thing" She warned cringing as she watched Robbie cut the strap to her favourite bag.

"I'll take note of that, thank you" Robbie says getting up from his hands and knees and grabbing his own bag slipping his script inside it and dropping the scissors inside the bag too "I'll give the scissors to Jade whenever she's angry at me." He grins and walks towards the exit, Tori following closely by "Sure, sure.." She whispers under her breath and exits the theatre taking a left and heading towards the Asphalt Café.


	5. We Need a Plan, Guys!

_Hey there!, you! Yes you! This here is chapter five, and it looks like we're already half way through the story!, now here's the deal the main plot will be put on hold so we can focus on the side plot for a few chapters because we need to give: Liam, Jade and now Andre time to think of their plan, don't worry though the side plot will only go on for another three chapters (Chapters six to nine) and the plan will be put into motion then!, oh and also look forward to a super special April Fools Episode which obviously will go out on 'April Fools Day' it's going to be a wacky one! _

Liam was standing outside the girls bathroom and had been for the past half hour, he had received a text from Jade who was surprisingly still inside the bathroom to meet her their and when he arrived and knocked on the girls bathroom door she shouted back that she'd be "Just five minutes" By now Liam was gaining a few funny looks from the passing girl students, multiple times he had to explain that he was waiting for his friend to come out of the bathroom but the hardly helped to heal the situation, they always seemed to give him the 'Evil Eye' and then walk off down the corridor, Liam growled under his breath and knocked on the door hard "Jade, for heavens sake hurry up!" He frowned and was sure he heard her respond with a "Calm your horses!" but that could have been his imagination, finally another 20 minutes had past and Jade emerged out of the bathroom her face had been very meticulously cleaned from the top to the bottom, Liam shook his head and looked at his phone "Oh, sorry I didn't realise you'd turned into 'Carrie Clean' in under an hour" He said with a sarcastic tinge evident in his voice "Shut up, I have to look beautiful and I can't do that with tomato dripping down my chin now can I?!" Her voice raised it was supposed to make her seem more threatening but instead the power and fury that was normally in her voice somehow didn't want to rear it's head.

"Well that's dumb, I remember one time back in England a dude got egged in the face..." He had to pause because Jade literally almost fell to the ground laughing, he could tell that the laugh was over exaggerated and despised it "If your done making a fool of yourself?" He says casting a careful glance around to the otherwise dumbstruck students, Liam pulled a boy towards him leaned into his ear and whispered "She's loco.." the boy smirked and nodded in agreement then ran off down the hallway before Jade could unleash all hells fury on him "Anyway!, yeah the dude got egged but instead of running to the toilets like a little girl..." He stopped and cleared his throat pointing his finger directly at Jade who stomped her foot in defiance "I did NOT run out like a little girl!" She said her teeth gritting, Liam smirked and shook his head deep inside his head he knew that he was poking the bear but he didn't really care, he loved it when Jade was like this it made him laugh and gave him wonderful stories to tell his girlfriend. Jade crossed her arms and huffed motioning for him to continue "Sorry, sorry...er..ahh yes!" He clicked his fingers like the memory had suddenly re-appeared back in his head "No instead of running to the toilet he walked down the hall like a proud lion and took all the abuse like it was nothing." Jade nodded hardly listening to the babbling kid "Yeah, i'm not sure what your getting at here?" Liam shook his head "So what that you got tomato'd" Jade cringed and looked around them "See!, your so concerned with the image of this mean girl that you so have to protect." Jade cast him a frown and opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted by Andre.

"Hey dude and dudette!" He said with a pleasant smile on his face, he wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulder and pulled him into a 'bro hug' then let go Liam nodded at him to show how he respected that he had given him the hug "What y'all doin'?" He questioned looking from Liam to Jade "Jade got tomato'd by a mysterious dude who when tomatoing people yells 'Tomato's ARE POWER!' Liam shouted the last part gaining a grin from Andre "Just another day at Hollywood Arts..you two any closer to catching the person who did it to her?" Jade looked at Liam who stared back at Jade "Nope.." they both said simultaneously, Andre smirked and shook his head "Man, just leave the dude he's probably some kid who didn't know any better if you ask me you should just leave him alon-." sadly Andre didn't get to finish his sentence because he was span around and had a tomato splatted in his face the last he heard was "Tomato's ARE POWER" and then the sound of fleeing footsteps "That kid has to pay..." He said in a dark voice spinning back around and sliding a hand down his face to wipe the remaining tomato juice from his face "Plan time?..." Liam suggested they all nodded and formed a small group and began plotting how they would finally take down the 'Tomato thrower'


	6. This is Going Nowhere!

_Well well, Guess what I've got for you people?! Yes that's right I somehow managed to write myself TWO chapters in ONE day! YAY ME!, Sooooooooooo...straight after this one expect the next one to be posted._

It had been almost 2 hours since Robbie arrived at Tori's house, and neither of them were any closer to understanding how enormously substantial this performance would be not only for themselves but for the reputation of the school, at the end of the school day Sikowitz had pulled them both aside and asked them how they were doing, and if whether or not the play had been an easy thing to learn. Of course Tori and Robbie both lied and told Sikowitz that they were doing amazingly well and they didn't have any hardship trying to learn their lines and figure out the correct stage positioning for certain scenes, in reality however both Robbie and Tori were no closer to solving there problems, instead everything seemed to get that little bit worse "This is too hard!.." Tori whined and dropped the script onto the bed beside her, then let herself fall backwards onto the bed covering her eyes with the pillow that was just behind her head, Robbie raised his eyes from the page that he was reading and set them on Tori, sighing he took the pillow off the girl and laid it beside him "C'mon Tori, there is like..." He stopped speaking and flicked through the remaining number of pages until he got to the end "There's at least five more pages that we need to somehow get into our heads." Robbie always tried looking on the bright side of things, unfortunately however Tori wasn't in an agreeable mood and shot him a harsh glare "Robbie!, you've messed up your lines at least 50 gazillion times now!" It was true, their was one particular scene in the script that had him talking about the meaning of love and how it would conquer all evil. He always got to the middle of the speech and froze, his throat closing up and his mouth becoming as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Why did we agree to do this?!" She pondered out loud, clutching the script again and letting her eyes scan down the page. Robbie watched her read the page and cleared his throat "Look, I know this take on Romeo and Juliet isn't the best thing in the entire world, but hey we're performing it for a big director!" He clapped his hand to show her how excited he was at the prospect of meeting a possibly big time director, Tori had to roll her eyes at this but somehow a smile snuck onto her face it was like it had made a sneak attack on her brain and it somehow stumbled upon the 'Happy' button, "Fine, I have to admit that does sound pretty awesome." She said the smile that was previously on her face had grown into a fully fledged beam, the type of smile that made even the angriest of people feel just a little bit better "Let's get this done!" She exclaiming prodding the page with her index finger.

Another hour had passed and both Tori and Robbie had given up on their scripts, they both decided that they weren't as focused as they should be and that they would try to rehearse tomorrow when a proper dramatical teacher was present, Tori flicked the sharpened edges of what appeared to be scissors, Robbie's eyes widened in both shock and horror "Why do you have scissors in your bedroom!?" He shakily said edging himself away from both the object and the person. Tori giggled slightly and set the scissors back down on her bed side cabinet "The scissors are Jade's she dropped them when she came round to threaten me about something." She waved her hand dismissively which was a sign that he should give up and shift the convocation onto another topic, or that he should just stop talking altogether "Of course they are.." Robbie mumbled quietly another so that the words couldn't be heard but loud enough so that the mumble that they must have created was heard by Tori "What was that Rob?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the curly haired boy, Robbie glanced at the clock next to the scissors and widened his eyes "Tori, I've got to get back home for my curfew!" He motioned to the clock and saw that the time was '8:00 pm' Tori gasped and jumped up from the bed, giving Robbie his script he smiled thankfully at her and then exited the bedroom, Tori listened as the footsteps went down the stairs then faded away until finally he heard the front door open and then slam shut "Peace at last.." mumbled Tori letting her heavy eyes close.


	7. No School?, No Problem!

Although Tori had been late into school she happened to notice that not many people were in today at all, in fact she noticed that the corridor she was walking down was strangely empty it was like walking into a scene in a really bad horror movie the only twist now was that she was placed in the movie "Where the heck is everyone?" She wondered, gasping in delight when she finally caught a glimpse of the curly haired boy she had worked with last night, Tori ran over to him and smiled "Robbie!" She squealed, Robbie half-jumped and turned to Tori, his eyes were like two sugar sacks staying open for only a few seconds before they closed again and threatened to stay closed for a very long time. Tori noticed the fact that Robbie was tired and questions sprung to her mind 'Had he lied about the curfew that he supposedly had to go for?' "Robbie, why are you so tired?" by now he was leaning against his own locker his head firmly against the door of it and his eyes were shut. Tori sighed and flicked Robbie's ear, his eyes awoke to a burning sensation on the outside of his ear "Thanks for that." He said sarcastically twisting his face to show that he was in-fact trying to show how sarcastic he was being using only his expression.

Tori sighed and looked around the still deserted Hollywood Art's hallways, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something seemed wrong about the scene around her "Er...what's going on?" She questioned Robbie in the hope of getting at least one step closer "Oh, er...didn't you hear the schools shut today." He said placing the books that he had just dug out of his locker carefully into his bag and then smiled as he zipped the bag up and secured the straps around his shoulders, Tori watched him do this and she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her friend "So what the chizz are you doing here?" Robbie looked at his bag then pointed to it "I just came to get some books, then I'm going back home." He explained to a clearly perplexed Tori, she nodded in agreement but then came up with a brilliant idea "Come to mine!, we can finish learning our scripts!"Robbie thought about this for a second and came to a quick conclusion "Sure, I have my script inside my bag, shall we get going back to your place." Tori nodded and pulled out her PearPhone, dialling her mothers number she spoke for a few seconds and placing it next to her ear.

Robbie watched the girl talk to her mother for a good 15 minutes before he got bored and went on the games on his phone, when she finally finished talking she listened as Tori said bye to her mother and hung up the phone, she slipped the device into her purse and slid that into her school back pack "Come on lets go my mom is meeting us in the car park!" He smiled and allowed himself to be dragged along by Tori's immense strength and almost thrown through the outside doors and into the car park, they didn't even have to wait because the familiar blue coloured Vega car was already their waiting for them "Oh, your here already?" Tori asked walking to the car and opening the door, then pulled herself inside and buckled the seat belt, he then shut the car door and awaited for two things: One: For Robbie to get in the car and Two: For an explanation as to why her Mom was "I was actually just passing your school, then I pulled over as soon as I got the call.." Holly paused as she watched her daughters friend, Robbie climb into the car "Er...yeah anyway you called me up, I stopped outside the school and then bingo here I am now!" He said grinning, Tori sighed and shook her head unable to suppress the smile that grew on her face "Let's go home?" Tori suggested to which Holly replied "Yes, lets.." And backed out of the car park, she started her journey towards the Vega household.


	8. Can't Work Without a Script!

After grabbing what they needed from the kitchen both Tori and Robbie rushed upstairs and into the bedroom, Robbie jumped onto Tori's bed earning a disaproving look from her, Robbie sat up and smiled slightly "Sorry." He said simply straightening out the bed covers, Tori raised an eyebrow and shook her head "If your going to jump on my bed...do it right" She motioned for Robbie to get off the bed and jumped onto it herself she landed on it and bounced a few times before settling "Bravo.." Robbie said applauding Tori's jump, she grinned and gave him a little bow "Right, since we have the entire day to learn our script I suggest that we get straight to it and not just sit back and expect it to be done for us." She said with a tinge of seriousness in her voice. Robbie understood how much this project would mean for not only them both but for the entire school so he pulled out his script and laid it down on Tori's bed, he frowned at it picked it back up again and turned it to the page he usually got stuck at then dropped it down on the bed it was eye level to where he was standing so if he ever forgot anything then he could simply glance over and see what came next or what word to use where. Tori rooted around for her script she checked all the drawers in the bedroom then frowned "I'm sure that I put it in one of these drawers!" Tori exclaimed dropping to the floor to look under her bed in-case it somehow made it's way under the bed she squealed in delight at something just out of Robbie's line of sight "You found the script?!" He said smiling, Tori shook her head and instead cuddled a doll to her chest, Robbie resisted to the urge to roll his eyes so instead of fixing his gaze on her cuddling of the doll "It's my Cuddle me Cathy doll!" She cried cuddling it even closer if that were possible, Robbie was sure that if the puppet Tori had in her hand were in-fact real well first of all the person in Tori's hand would have been dead by now.

Robbie groaned and threw himself onto Tori's bed this time instead of flopping onto the bed like a giant fish he bounced off the bed and onto the floor "Ouch!" He moaned rubbing his knee's, he stood up to the sound of laughter, glancing over he saw Tori hunched over a hand curled around her stomach laughing hard "It wasn't that funny." He watched at Tori's face dropped from laughter to a sly grin "Sorry Mr. Bounce" She said with now a genuine smile on her face she held a hand out to help pull him up, Robbie took hold of it and pulled himself up "Thank you..now find your script!" He ordered pointing at the last remaining set of drawers.

Tori placed her hand on the first drawer she glanced back at Robbie and nodded at him, he nodded back and she pulled the drawer open inside it however was not the script she had been searching for instead it was a baseball bat and a load a ton of old Pearphones. Tori frowned bemused by what she saw inside the drawer "What the heck..." She held up an old model of the PearPhone and shook it about almost victoriously "I've been looking for this phone for ages, and now I have found it!" Robbie shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the headboard of the bed "So?, it looks plain and dull." He explained pointing to the next drawer, she opened the second drawer and immediately slammed it closed when she saw nothing it was as empty as the contents of Trina's head "Last drawer" they both said at the same time.

The both of them had a small smile on their faces, especially Tori she was going to find her script even if it killed her in the process. She finally jumped up and down in joy and slowly pulled the script out from under the piles of random piece's of paper, she clutched it happily and span around Robbie could only watch as Tori span around and around whilst jumping up and down "So, I'm guessing by your sudden happiness that you finally found the script that we need for the play?" Tori nodded happily and opened her mouth to speak the first line on the page, she closed it again and held a finger up to show that she needed a moment to examine something. Robbie happily obliged to the demand and sat back down on the bed again "Oh for heavens sake!" He heard Tori say her voice all high pitched and squeaky like it always got when she was angry "What now?" Robbie asked looking from Tori to the script that she was dangling in-front of her almost as if the script was some posionous snake that could kill us all in a matter of minutes "I did indeed find the script to the play." She said, Robbie opened his mouth to say something but instead Tori just continued speaking "Yeah, it's a script for another play!" She chucked the pieces of paper behind her and sighed.

"Where the chizz is my script?!" Tori asked both to Robbie and to herself.


	9. She'll Never be Mine

_Hey guys!, so here it is Chapter Nine of the episode as you can see the humour in this chapter is very much gone, yes there are a few laughs here and there but this overall is a rather serious chapter! and I believe we are at the FINAL chapter how exciting! The plan will be revealed in the final chapter of the episode but will it work and catch the culprit? Tune in next time!_

After a further 20 minutes of Tori rummaging around her room desperately trying to find her script she eventually found it in the stupidest place possible, it was in her bag she never took it out because she forgot to and now she made herself look like a complete idiot, even worse still was that this façade was seen by Robbie who would now always have something to laugh at whenever he needed cheering up, on the one hand Tori thought this was wonderful and amazing because lets face it Robbie's not exactly Casanova when it comes to love and girls, so he'll need something to remember when he keeps getting rejected by someone he's tried asking out. However on the other hand there was the fact that if he was getting tormented by Jade he could tell her what had just happened and then the endless torments would turn towards her instead of him so in essence it was a win/lost situation. The pair continued to learn what was left of the script until they found that they could remember every single word that was on the script it pleased and also got them both thinking about love "My love life is great." Tori boasted flipping her brunette hair over her shoulder and smiling down at the bed covers "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Robbie hadn't said a word about love or anything to do with the subject since he stopped reading his script.

Tori had found it rather odd that Robbie had become so silent and so oddly sad, she didn't know why or for what reason it couldn't have been her because she hadn't done anything to sadden him. At least that's what she thought anyway, she looked at Robbie who was sadly gazing at the PearPod he had miraculasly pulled seemingly from nowhere, she gave him a light smile and pointed at the black screen of the phone "Expecting a text?" She asked trying to use the cheeriest voice possible, Robbie nodded numbly and kept his gaze fixed on the phone, he was upset because of the fact that Tori had someone to love and cherish to call her own and to hug and kiss on the lonely nights, what did he have?, well apart from the pillows in his bedroom and occasionally Rex he had No-one not a single soul, his dad had died when he was a young boy and his mother was almost always never in the Shapiro house and whenever she was she always seemed to not notice Robbie at all, his sister Becky however was the centre of attention whatever Becky wanted Becky got it infuriated Robbie because they would constantly fight over the simplest of things, they never had a proper brother and sister relationship so going to her in a time like this would be considered suicide especially since she too has a boyfriend she'd probably torment Robbie relentlessly until he either moved or did something too drastic.

"Robbie?" Tori whispered softly causing the fuzzy haired boy to break his gaze from his phone and look into Tori's chocolate coloured orbs, she gave him a gentle reassuring smile "What's wrong, you've been so quiet?" She said in a half confused half concerned voice, she had always considered Robbie the quiet one especially when he didn't have Rex around he always kept to himself and kept out of the way of the other members of the group but this was alien even to her the boy hadn't spoken in a good hour and a half and it automatically triggered Tori's 'Mother-hen' instincts. Robbie tried to give Tori a genuine smile but the smile didn't beam as bright as it should do it was as if the light-bulb that was fuelling Robbie's smile was dying for some reason or another and it was up to Tori to fix the light-bulb "What's wrong, Robbie?" She asked her voice full of concern for the boy "She'll never love me." He grumbled a sob choked somewhere in his throat.

Tori raised her eyes and rubbed one of Robbie's arms to try and comfort him, she was never good at comforting people especially when they were crying or were beginning to cry because part of Tori would cease up and the other part would want to run away and never look back, somehow though Tori dug through those two parts of her brain and she tried to make her friend happy again "Who won't Robbie?" She had a general idea of who he was talking about but she still needed to be sure just in-case "Cat." Robbie said simply, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his top Tori crinkled her nose in disgust and gave Robbie a tissue he smiled at the offer and blew his nose into it then chucked it into the nearby bin "She's always got loads of boyfriends, and always has loads of guys after her." He continued, Tori now leaning back slightly she still had her eyes locked on the boy but didn't want to speak until she felt everything had been let out of his system "I always drop little hints...and she.." He frowned and punched the bed "Never seems to get them!" His voice lifted to show his frustration.

Tori gulped and fiddled with her fingers "You know what Cat's like.." She begun, watching as he nodded his head and scoffed at statement "But, sometimes Cat gets scared she doesn't want to hurt you Robbie, please understand that she just doesn't know what to say to you because she believes you'd crack if she ever said no to you" He smiled and lifted his chin up so his face was level with hers "I believe that if you sit her down somewhere away from Hollywood Arts then she'd be comfortable talking to you, Robbie Shapiro I know you can get the girl but you just got to make her believe your the one for her because at the moment I believe she just doesn't know." Tori sat and waited for Robbie's response she watched as the cogs in his mind turned and twisted until finally "Thank you Tori." He said a slight smile on his face"You are most certainly welcome." She beamed


	10. Surprise!

_Here it is, finally after many weeks of waiting the final chapter of 'The Hollywood Arts Mystery' I hope you have enjoyed it!. I'll try to get some more chapters up for the April Fools story, so until then stay beautiful and good night/morning/afternoon/evening! _

The plan had been put into action, Liam was already in place waiting for the 'Tomato Thrower' to strike, he had a spread of various different books and very important work set out on a number of desks in the classroom, and the plan was that the 'Tomato Thrower' would wander in see Liam and think he was up to no good, then try to throw a tomato at him. Liam gazed around the room and tried not to smile to much at where the others were hiding; Jade was hiding under the desk closet to the door, Andre and Cat managed to squeeze themselves into one of the classrooms cupboards and Tori and Robbie who had found out about the plan later on in the day were hiding behind the open door. Liam walked towards the desks with the various books and papers on them and loomed over them looking like he was going to do something to them. And as expected he heard "Tomato's are POWER!" and saw the masked menace peer around the door once then rush in, in an instant Liam dived to the ground and heard the door slam. He heard the various different shouts of "SURPRISE!" around him and when he got up he saw that the person was in the unusually strong arms of Jade.

"Well done everyone!" Liam said applauding which in turn got everyone else in the classroom to applaud with him "Now, you have been throwing tomato's at me and my friends. Why is that?" He questioned "For fun." the unusually deep voice boomed, Liam frowned and shook his head "Using a voice changer?, please I used to do that when I was 10 to scare my sister" He heard a gasp and looked at Cat "Don't worry, she didn't get scared she usually punched me before I got the chance to scare her" This elicited a small chuckle of delight from Jade, which immediately earned a frown from Tori.

"Come on, just unmasked the idiot so I can go home and forgot this ever happened!" Robbie said looking from the masked person to Jade and then to Liam, Liam held up his hands and frowned "Chillax!, I was going to do that if you all just stopped talking for one second" He countered, causing Robbie to take a step back nearer to Cat "And now...the famous 'Tomato Thrower' is..." Liam reached for the mask and tugged it off throwing it to the floor "Sinjin!" The group echoed in annoyance "Yes, it is I..Sinjin!" He exclaimed as Jade chucked him out of her grasp and rubbed the hand frantically against her shirt.

"And I would have done more too, if it weren't for you meddling Hollywood Artsians!" He proclaimed, picking up the mask and rushing out the classroom door and down the hallway "I'm sure that I've heard that line before." Tori said tilting her head up in an attempt to remember where it came from "It came from Scooby Doo, Vega" Jade said in her usual bored and uninterested voice. Tori widened her eyes and looked at Jade "What, because i'm 17 years old I can't watch Scooby Doo?" She accused narrowing her eyes, but before Tori could say anything in reply Jade had already left the classroom Robbie and Cat following close behind.

Andre looked around the classroom for his bag, he smirked and picked it up slinging it over his shoulders and then raising his head and looking at the other two "You two coming?" He asked walking over to the door, still managing to somehow keep eye contact with the couple without tripping over any of the desks or chairs "Yeah.." He looked at Tori and took her hand, she gave a soft smile and squeezed it tightly before joining Andre in walking out of the classroom "I think Robbie should date Cat." Tori said apparently out of nowhere, Liam glanced at Andre and the two boys nodded "I have to admit they do have good chemistry when they are together." Andre said making Liam nod once more in agreement.

"I guess we'll need another plan then?" Liam said looking from Tori to Andre and smiling, the two of them nodded and smirked "My house, tonight 8:00 pm" They nodded and typed in the time into their PearPhones "I guess you'll have to nickname me the 'Plan man'" Liam said grinning from ear to ear "Shut up." Tori said grinning as well "Sorry.."

To be continued?


End file.
